kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Strider
Matthew Strider, also known as Strider DragonsBane. An Inquisitor in Victorian's branch, He distinguished himself in front of two masters while fighting viciously against a dragon. Appearance He has fiery red hair and a long sharp face, with green eyes sitting deep within his face, his skin has faded burn marks and the odd scrap, hes around 5'12 ft tall and dons plated yellowish Green armor over his wooly blue jumper. Lately wears grey steel plated armor similar in appearance to traditional knight armor, however the plates are smith-ed and imbued with dragon scales by the occulous branch, the Dragon scales being a gift from both Horris and Victorian for defeating a dragon. His Left arm has recently received spiral burns while capturing Elezil Faelyn, he has decide that he likes the pattern and inked turning it into a tattoo. Biography Taken into the Blue Inquisition at the age of Six he has trained with them, and despite not being able to remember how he came to be apart of the Inquisition he still treats them like family, He has little opinion towards magic other than a mild dislike, However his true hate lies within magical beasts and monsters. He personally blames his hate for monsters on two things: One being the training he was brought through, forced to fight against lesser monsters in arena like cages on. He was given tow choices in those cages, Kill or be Killed, this of course lead to reason two: the nightmares, he often wakes up in a cold sweat dazed from his nightmarish encounters with showed beings of his inner consciousness. =Personality= At times hes a cool and calm as a frozen lake, but sometimes hes almost as fiery and wild as the dragons he hunts, this makes Strider a mixed bag, however one thing is for sure hes kind even to those the other Inquisitors might see as enemies (He doesn't speak to magic users) He tries to be friends with everyone within the Inquisition, even if he has been unknown for most of his life. Strider is rarely complex,being a man of basic needs even if they are odd: He requires some form of heavy armor to feel comfortable, he doesn't have a preference for food he just views it as fuel, and he at least once a day likes to get his adrenaline running. likes: Talking to Inquisitors, Playing cards, drinking and Killing foul beasts, Snow. Dislikes: Summer, waking up, rude people. His molarity is cloudy at best and he will rarely think twice about killing someone if the Inquisition deems it necessary, even if he was just sharing a barrel of ale with you. Strider never stays on the island only brief visits, he mainly wonders the Solaris territories keeping an eye on things from afar. Recently he has gone from bitter to cynical and now final depressed. =Cold side= Matthew means well despite what many people may think of him, he tries to do right by those who raised him. It's highly possible Strider would have been one of the "good guys", if the Inquisition hadn't taken him in at the age of six. He remembers fragments from his early childhood, mainly of his father; A modest man who had many principles and virtues, and tried to do right by others; Strider will often refer to him as a man who tired to call everyone friend and tries to fallow his example. Whether his father was really like that or Strider simply fabricated that image of him is unclear, after all he Strider is a pretty unhinged individual. Strider doesn't mention who exactly raised him in the Inquisition, some rumors suggest Victarion raised him however the ages don't match up, other rumors say it was a dishonored Inquisitor. Whoever it was managed to train Strider in such away that he could switch his morality on and off, like a temperamentally lantern. Matthew can know you for years, he can be your best friend or your most trusted ally it doesn't matter he will kill you if ordered to. Strider currently has sworn loyalty to Master Victarion. Armor and weapons He wears steel plated samurai-like armor that is dyed yellowish green, underneath he wears a wooly blue jumper like tunic, the armor itself is fashioned from dragon scales from the battle of which he disguised himself, the rest of it is steel fastenings. He will uses any blade, or generic tool used by Inquisitors he has yet to create a blade for his prepossess. =Inquisitor Branch= He was originally apart of Dillon's scribe branch, after failing to gain a place in Victorian's branch, this is because he lost his nerve against a monster having previously a bad dream the night before. However he volunteered to join Horris Ein and Victorians hunting mission of a rather large mother dragon, during this mission Strider used his skills that he had pushed aside sometime ago when he first joined the scribe branch, and used them to gain an edge against the dragon. Although he took some blows and fell many times he caused the dragon serious harm And with the assistance of Victorian blinding the dragon and Horris Ein firing crossbow bolts into its neck, they defeated it Strider being the last man conscious after the battle. Sometime after the battle getting the masters and dragon parts back to the Island, he was offered a position as Victorian's first official apprentice. Matthew is no longer apart of an inquisitor branch, the new forces conform to one leader and that is Vicatrion, everyone is of one force; there may be different jobs but everyone serves one master. recent events Victarions vicious coup on the Blue inquisition has taken a toll the remaining Inquisitors. The coup has forced Strider to stay on the Island which he now hates, although he remains loyal beyond a doubt to Victarion and his new forces, he can't help himself becoming depressed as the other Inquisitors are killed in the civil war for the Island. He has been ordered to kill people he once considered his family, it's becoming harder and harder to switch of his morality and as such he is in a state of depression that's long over due. Over the course of the short but bitter civil war, it's becoming abundantly clear that Victarion and his new forces are going to achieve victory over Horris and his Remaing Inqusitiors. He has even started to hold council with Strider about the rest of Terra. Relationships Victorian- His master and leader, he respects him fallowing out every order he gives to him without question, one the few people he will be his serious self around. He has great respect for the man often going so far to call him the 'future grand master' of the Inquisition. John Titor- Strider has noticed a distinct lack of Johns presence on the island, he assumes hes with Dillon. Strider can't blame him for being loyal the ture fault lies with his master. Maximilian Barlow- Strider has picked up on the boys Anxiety and acts boisterous and obnoxious around the boy in hopes that, he might see him as a role model and grow out of his shy shell. Inquisition as a Whole- His family, his friends and Strider's entire world. The inquisitors are the source of his motivation. Matthew is well aware that the order is coming to a messy end, he feels depressed about that, however he holds some hope for what is rising from its ashes. Fitch- Strider has a strange view on Mages for an Inquisitor, he will gladly kill one without hesitation if ordered to, however he enjoys those he considers 'Dumb' or 'naive' Fitch is one of these expectations, If ordered to kill Fitch he would do so, however there would be hesitation, that shows some humanity within him. Ellie- He calls her 'fire bitch' and over acts a strong dislike towards her. He hasn't really had the time to assess the nature of her escape, dispite Victarion blaming him for it. Dillon- Strider partial blames her for the civil war, he is conflicted awaiting the day for Victarions orders to kill her. Gamling- Although Matthew was skeptical of Gamling he admires him for questioning Victarion, even if he doesn't agree with his reasons. Trophies Strider has a tendency to take trophies, he likes to a memento from monsters he has slain. These are often heads, teeth, scales or if the creature bares a certain intelligence an item of meaning from them. He doesn't take trophies from people of different races or animals, only those he considers monsters, since he views Monsters as more of a threat than mages. A list of trophies: Dragon Scales and other various dragon parts. A goblin witch head. Ellie's Horn. Unknown blood. Category:OC Category:Human